


Quelling the Lion Goddess

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: BEAT 'ER ASS ARSLAN!!!', F/M, I hope there's a compilation of Arslan, Like Yang baby u have my heart but, Yang is my baby girl and, back I'm all like '-pulls out megaphone-, but lol every time I watch RWBY, dark skinned goddess that is Arslan???, how can I NOT go up for the, it and get my life, one of my fav characters and everything, scenes on youtube so I can watch, vs ABRN and she dukin it out, with Arslan and Arslan knocks her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: If losing made Arslan smile at him, Nadir wondered what she would've done if they had had actually won the match.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bein a normally stan has been lit since 5h's formation but lol it's feelin especially lit now. Lmao like oh so NOW these dinah stans scrambling to change their twitter handles..... And they changin em to Normani twitter handles and lol I can't help but make a face at that cuz you'd think they would've felt the need to drop that girl when it became common knowledge that nigga is her favorite word and when her sorry ass didn't say Normani's name and was on that 'blonde hair blue eyed' bullshit. But whatever! I'd like to say a thank u to all that gave A Double-Edged Request a hit.:D Lol I honestly didn't expect it to get the number of hits its gotten. I also appreciate the kudo a guest left on it as well as a comment the fic was given.:) To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Nadir groaned, glad when Bolin finally rolled off of him. The teenager sat up, wincing at the ache in his head. Damn, that Yang really packed a punch. _He_ didn’t take the brunt of her blow, though. Arslan did. He hoped she was okay. Nadir got to his feet, holding his hand out for Bolin to take. After hoisting his teammate up, Nadir glanced around in search of Arslan. Where in the world had she gone?

           

“Guys!”

           

Nadir turned his head, watching Reese jog over to him and Bolin.

           

“You guys okay?” Reese said.

           

Other than his aching head, he was fine. Nadir gave her an easygoing smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. How about you, Bolin?”

           

Bolin frowned down at the ground. “We lost.”

           

Nadir lowered his head, finally feeling the disappointment of their loss. He sighed. He was a mess out there. His teammates must’ve felt so embarrassed. All that extra training with Arslan and yet _still_ he was the weakest link.

           

Reese put her hands on her hips, smiling. “Chin up, you two!”

           

Bolin rolled his eyes when Reese slung an arm around his shoulder but didn’t shake her off.

           

Reese grinned up at him. “I’m hungry! The next match starts in an hour so let’s go grab a bite to eat before it starts.”

           

Bolin shrugged. “Fine.”

           

Reese and Bolin had only taken a few steps when they noticed that Bolin wasn’t following their lead, simultaneously turning back to face him.

           

“You comin’, Nadir?” Bolin said.

           

Nadir blinked, coming back from his train of thought. “Sorry, guys. What were you saying?”

           

“We were just gonna go grab a bite to eat,” Bolin explained patiently.

           

Some food sounded really nice right now but he’d rather their team leader be there to eat with them. “I’ll catch up with you guys later. I’m gonna go find Arslan.”

           

Arslan didn’t move an inch when a bird landed on her shoulder, continuing to burn holes in the ground. They had lost. Ruby Rose, Team RWBY’s leader, was two years younger than her team. Arslan felt so embarrassed and angry, embarrassed that her team couldn’t pull themselves together, angry that they had lost in the first round. Arslan closed her eyes, breathing a sigh through her nose.

           

“There you are!”

           

Arslan opened her eyes, glancing up at the kindly smiling Nadir. Rather than greet him, she turned her head. She’d much rather be alone right now but she didn’t have it in her to tell Nadir to leave her be.

           

Nadir’s smile faltered slightly. Wow, she was more upset than he thought she’d be. The shy hunter in training made sure he sat a reasonable distance away from Arslan. He stared at his reflection in the fountain water. “Sorry, Arslan.”

           

Arslan furrowed her eyebrows. What was he apologizing for?

           

“I bet we would’ve had a better chance of winning if I hadn’t been so awful out there,” Nadir continued. Nadir sighed, turning away from his reflection. “All that training the two of us did together and I still slowed us all down.”

           

The bird chirped in Arslan’s ear. She held her hand out toward the bird, smiling when it hopped into her palm. Arslan came to a realization as she stroked the bird’s head. It wasn’t right to only blame her teammates for their loss. Ruby was the better leader, which is why she was able to lead her team to victory. Looking out for _just_ herself wasn’t an option anymore. She needed to look out for her team as well.

           

“You’ve actually improved, Nadir.”

           

Nadir perked up, looking over at the pretty girl. Arslan suddenly turned to give him a smile. A warning would’ve been nice because damn! She was already beautiful but ugh, when she smiled!

           

“R-Really?” Nadir stammered, face feeling warm.

           

Arslan nodded. “Indeed. And I know that you’ll only keep improving.”

           

Arslan’s praise brought a timid smile to Nadir’s face. Nadir averted his eyes, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “Thanks, Arslan.”

           

Arslan smiled at him once more. “Hm, you came here alone. Where’d the other two run off to?”

           

“To the fairgrounds to get something to eat.”

           

Arslan got to her feet, watching as the bird took flight. “Oh? Well, then let’s go join them.”

           

Nadir smiled, jumping to his feet. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
